Mario and Luigi: Quest for the Fireworks!
by Limited Master RX
Summary: It's the Fourth of July in the Mushroom Kingdom! Being from the Real World, Mario and Luigi decide to celebrate it alongside Peach and the Toads.


At the Mushroom Kingdom's castle, Princess Peach and a Toad walked down stairs. "Strange how we haven't seen Mario." The Toad said. "Maybe they're resting from another battler against Bowser." Peach guessed. (Making it down the steps, two Toad guards opened doors.

Inside, the four saw Mario and Luigi running around. Gripped in their hands was a big American flag) "Mario, Luigi, what are you doing?" The Toad asked. (The two plumber brothers gazed at the watching four) "Well, we wanted to celebrate a holiday from our world." Luigi explained. "Yeah, the Fourth of July!" Mario explained. "What happened today?" Peach asked. "Yeah, why do you celebrate it?" The Toad asked. "Well... (Mario explained the holiday) and that's why it's celebrated." Mario explained. "Interesting, can we celebrate it?" The Toad asked. "Sure, we're planing on having a picnic tonight." Mario said. "And we have fireworks downstairs." Luigi said. "Okay, we'll prepare the food!" Peach cheered. (She and the Toads walked away. Luigi looked at Mario) "I hope this is a good idea." Luigi sighed. "Don't worry, its going to be great!" Mario cheered. "I hope so." Luigi sighed. (The two left the room.

Down the stairs, the two Italian brothers went for a locked door. Mario pushed the door open. Eyes widened, the fireworks vanished! Mario ran in, searching for the fireworks) "Mama mia, their missing!" Mario yelled. "What, oh no!" Luigi yelled. "Wait I found something!" Mario declared. (He grabbed a paper, it gave an intense scent of garlic) "What does it say?" Luigi asked. "Dear pesky plumbers, we have your fireworks. If you want them back, give us all your money!" Mario read. "Wario, the fiend!" Luigi chided. "There's more, our location is Cliff, Wario?" Mario asked. "What, is there a map?" Luigi asked. "Yeah, located near Blooper Coast." Mario said. "Let's go then!" Luigi declared. (The taller brother ran. Mario grabbed Luigi's overall straps) "We'd better tell the princess." Mario said. "But what if we do, she'll flip!" Luigi yelled. "Calm down, we'll lie." Mario soothed. "Lie about what?" Someone asked. (The Mario Bros. jumped. They saw Peach with a raised eyebrow) "Hi princess, surprised to see you here." Mario spouted. "Is everything alright?" Peach asked. "Yeah, nothing to worry about." Luigi lied. "The fireworks are gone." Peach sighed. "Uh, yeah, and we're going to find them." Mario said. "Okay, but you better return in time for the picnic." Peach ordered. "Understood princess!" Mario and Luigi said. (Both brothers ran away from the princess.

Blooper Beach, waves crashed onto the white sand, palm trees swayed. Seagulls and pelicans, white specs in sky and crystal clear sea. Far in the rocks, forming a dock, a giant Blooper squid statue stood on the edge. Mario and Luigi ran to the sand. While Mario looked around, Luigi fell) "This is strange, where's Wario?" Mario thought. (He noticed Luigi, a crab side stepped on the brother's head. Mario sighed before grabbing Luigi's overall straps. He dragged him through the sand.

Through the beach, a lone beach chair lied near boulders. Wario sat in it. He looked around, sunglasses shined) "Mario loosers couldn't give me the money." Wario sighed. (He saw two shadows. Mario and Luigi, with Mario glaring at him. Luigi brushed sand from his hat) "Alright Wario, give us back our fireworks." Mario demanded. (Wario jumped from his chair) "Where's the money?" Wario asked. "You don't need any." Luigi chided. "Sure about that Luigi?" Wario asked. (His sunglasses flashed to a palm tree. A Bom-omb hit Luigi's head. Both panicked as it exploded. Sand flew, Wario laughed, another voice chimed in) "Waluigi, wait, the paper, us, we should've read through it better." Luigi thought. (Sand cleared to reveal Wario and Waluigi. Both laughed at the Mario Bros. Mario threw fireballs with Waluigi throwing another Bom-omb. It exploded, smoke covered the area.

The black clouds disappeared, the two brothers saw marks in the sand. They followed them to a cliff side. It had Wario's head) "Now I see why it's called Cliff Wario." Luigi sighed. "Lets go after them!" Mario yelled. (The two ran towards the cliff.

In the cliff side's nose, Wario and Waluigi crammed in. Fireworks lay in the cramped darkness. The two heard Mario and Luigi. Waluigi pulled out a Bom-omb) "Bombs away!" Waluigi yelled. (He let the Bom-omb slip from his fingers. Mario grabbed the activated bomb and threw it to the Wario sculpture's nose. It exploded, breaking the nose. Wario and Waluigi fell. The two hero plumbers picked up the fireworks) "Curse you Mario Bros!" Wario moaned.

The moon rose, stars shined. Peach and other Toads waited. Hiding behind hedges, Mario gripped a stick, he pressed a red button.

Explosions roared, Peach and the Toads looked around. Their eyes then focused on the flashing lights. A giant rocket flew up and exploded. Wario and Waluigi fell from the sky. Mario and Luigi ran up to Peach) "You came back with the fireworks!" Peach cheered. "Do I hear screaming?" The Toad asked. "Yeah, we gave Wario and Waluigi free back stage passes to the fireworks." Luigi explained. (They saw fireworks forming shapes of Coins, Stars, and Mystery Blocks. Mario looked at Peach and smiled) "What do you think?" Mario asked. "Suspended, just beautiful." Peach whispered. They continued to see the bright lights.


End file.
